


Usagi Shiro Meets Time Assistant Nathaniel & Kelpie

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Miraculous Holder Marc Anciel, Original Character(s), TA! Nathaniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: My rabbit miraculous holder OC Usagi Shiro finds two visitors in her burrow, who just wanted to watch reality TV.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Usagi Shiro Meets Time Assistant Nathaniel & Kelpie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts), [Sinnamon_Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dr Who Bunnix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219804) by [Sinnamon_Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll). 



> Italics are words spoken in English, which Marc can understand.

Usagi Shiro slipped into her burrow to go back in time to when she had slipped away to transform. She stopped as soon as she saw the intruders in her burrow.

“Uh, hi?” The two intruders whipped their heads towards her. “Wait, Marc? Nathaniel? What are you doing here? And how did you even get here?”

“Hi, we’re just watching some alternate realities. Oh, Marc combined the Horse and Snake miraculous and broke into your burrow. How come you don’t have any furniture?” Nathaniel answered, shifting back to watch what was going on.

“You combined Miraculous!? Are you crazy, that could kill you!?” Usagi shouted.

Marc only shrugged. “I mean I get nauseous whenever I’m forced out of a transformation, but other than that I’m fine.” He waved her concerns off as she sputtered.

“Okay, you’re clearly not my Marc and Nathaniel, what you said confirms that, but do you guys know what timeline or alternate universe you’re from, and what is going on in there?” Usagi pointed at the portal in front of them.

The timeline in question had the class of Caline Bustier participating in a reality TV show. The portal had been focused on a female redhead who was ranting away in English.

“Hey Marc, what is she mad about?” Nathaniel leaned against his boyfriend, eating the popcorn out of the bucket before them.

“She’s mad that we aren’t together in that universe.”

Usagi sighed and sat down with them. “I feel her pain.” Glancing over, the rabbit noticed the two cuddling together.  _ ‘So cute!’ _

“Jokes on her though, we are together in that universe.” Marc chuckled as he pulled Nathaniel closer, and Usagi’s neck nearly snapped from how fast her head turned.

“You’re together in that timeline?” At the two’s confused nods, she collapsed her hands together, and tears started streaming down her face like she was in an anime. “ _ This is the best day of my life _ .”

“Uh, is she okay?” Nathaniel worriedly asked.

“She just declared today as the best day of her life.” Marc smirked and leaned towards 0Nathaniel. “Wanna make it even better?” He purred into his ear.

Nathaniel turned his head to kiss Marc, who very quickly took control of the kiss. Usagi let out a muffled squeal of happiness and started rocking back and forth as she fangirled. 

When the two finally separated, Nathaniel asked Usagi “Do you always do that when we kiss in your universe?”

She pouted and crossed her arms. “You two aren’t together in my timeline.”

“Ah, are we mutually pining over each other and don’t realize it?”

“Yes! They’re driving me and Alix up the walls!” Usagi threw her hands. “Why can’t they just believe us when we say the other like them!?  _ Is that so hard to believe!? _ ”

“Hey, why don’t you calm down a bit, and we’ll show you some other universes where we’re together?” Marc offered, but before she could take him up on that offer, Bunnix, the one known as 42 among the rabbit holders, entered the burrow.

“Get out of Usagi Shiro’s burrow, you can watch Keeping Up With The Parisians in my burrow, so don't go screwing around in hers!”

“Hey 42!” Usagi excitedly waved. “Oh wait a minute, if you're dating Kelpie, and 42 came to get you, that means you're 42's time assistant!” She excitedly exclaimed.

“You just now realized that?” Nathaniel asked, causing her to blush.

“Shut up.”

42 butted back in. “Anyway, Marc, Nathaniel, back to my burrow. Usagi probably has stuff she needs to do.”

The two grumbled as they detangled themselves enough to stand. “Bye Usagi.”

“See you guys later, you're welcome to come back anytime as long as you don't screw anything up!” The trio watched as she ran to a portal and entered it. 

“She was nice, how come we haven't seen her before?” Nathaniel curiously asked.

“Usagi Shiro is one of the youngest, if not the youngest, rabbit holders we currently have. She's also actively helping Ladybug and Chat Noir to take Hawkmoth down, so that and school take up most of her time.” Bunnix answered as she herded them out.

“Huh, well that makes sense.” Marc commented. “Also we're totally going back to her burrow, we want to see when Nikki learns that Marc and Nathaniel are already in a relationship together in that universe's Keeping Up With The Parisians.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so let me explain stuff. I headcanon/believe that every rabbit holder gets their own Burrow with timelines similar to the one they're from. Alternate Universes are timelines that are extremely different to the one a rabbit holder lives in. Example, the OG timeline (canon) and the fic "Raise Your Voice Against Liars" are Alternate Universes to each other. I hope that explains it.
> 
> This fic was inspired by our Nathmarc discord server, especially the Dr. Who Bunnix AU tab. Come join us, my nickname on there is Nyx! https://discord.gg/DxbvsAB


End file.
